Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensing display apparatus, and more particularly to an in-cell projection capacitive touch sensing display apparatus.
Related Art
Generally, in a common liquid crystal touch sensing display apparatus formed of a touch sensing module and a liquid crystal module, for different objectives such as sensing and display, an electric signal needs to be transmitted through a circuit, so as to control the touch sensing module and the liquid crystal module. However, electric signals transmitted through circuits interfere with each other easily between touch sensing layers or at a boundary between a touch sensing layer and a liquid crystal layer. For example, a phenomenon such as cross-talk or electromagnetic interference occurs. Even, in a severe case of mutual interference, an electric field generated by a touch sensing layer affects rotation angles of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display, and touch sensing layers contact each other to cause a short circuit phenomenon to occur, which separately affects the imaging of the liquid crystal module and the sensitivity of the touch sensing module. Therefore, to mitigate or avoid mutual interference between different electric signals or direct contact between circuits that affects electric signals transmitted through the circuits and results in that the liquid crystal module cannot implement normal imaging or the touch sensing module has reduced sensitivity, in a conventional liquid crystal touch sensing display apparatus, an insulating layer having a high dielectric coefficient is usually laid between touch sensing layers and an insulating layer having a low dielectric coefficient is usually laid between a touch sensing layer and a liquid crystal layer, to enable electric signals between layers in the liquid crystal touch sensing display apparatus to be transferred normally and enable normal operation.
Certainly, a stacking structure of a liquid crystal touch sensing display apparatus in which insulating layers are laid may protect normal transfer of electric signals between layers and prevent electrical connections. However, the thickness of a stacking structure of a liquid crystal touch sensing display apparatus gradually grows too large to meet the trend towards lightweight and thin apparatuses. As can be seen, in the existing architecture above, inconveniences and defects obviously still exist and further improvements are still to be made. To solve the foregoing problems, great effort has been devoted to a solution in the related field, but an applicable manner has not been developed over a long time. Therefore, how to effectively solve the foregoing problem is one of the important research and development topics at present, and also becomes a focus that requires improvement in the related field at present.